The Snape Family Outing
by Sarah Granger
Summary: This is kind of for my RP group, but I think most people can catch on to the humor. Snape takes his two adopted daughters to disney land...or is this just another one of Sarah's weird dreams?
1. Default Chapter

Oh god was this fun to write. TEEHEE! Okies, well, first off Professor Snape, Slytherin, and Hogwarts are property of JK Rowling, Sarah Granger is property of me, Miss Celeste is property of Miss Celeste, and Jethro Fritz is property of Jethro Fritz. Okies. Just to explain a few things for those who don't know the story. Sarah Granger is a 2nd year Slytherin student at Hogwarts, and she is also Professor Snape's favorite student. She was adopted by Professor Snape after her parents were murdered, along with Jethro Fritz. Miss Celeste is Snape's assistant who has a crush on him (go figure). Um…that's it! Use your imagination from there ^.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah Granger-Snape walked in front of everyone, leading the way through the muggle world. It was spring, of the year 2003, and thirteen year old Sarah was guiding her wizard family through Disney land. Yes Disney land. Sarah's adopted sister Jethro Fritz-Snape was snickering at a bunch of children in mickey mouse hat's, whilst their adopted father, none other than Professor Severus Snape, strode along behind them, looking more grim than usual. Last but certainly not least, Miss Celeste, Professor Snape's assistant, brought up the rear.  
  
Sarah jumped up and down, very hyper as usual, clad in her dark green tank top and denim shorts. It must have been a very strange sight, a young hyper normal looking girl with crazy curly brown hair leading a teen girl wearing long black robes, a tall evil looking man wearing long black robes, and a tall brown haired women in a large renisance dress. Very strange indeed.  
  
"COME ON! THIS WAY!!" Sarah ran ahead, causing everyone to struggle and keep up. "TO SPLASH MOUNTIAN!!!!!" Sarah was too excited to notice Snape mouth the words "splash mountain?" to Celeste, apparently horror struck. Celeste shrugged, and nudged Jethro who was trying to steal a mickey mouse doll. "What's splash mountain?"  
  
Jethro stopped and cupped her hands around her mouth. "OI! SARAH! WHATS SPALSH MOUNTIAN?!?!" Everyone stopped and stared at the three strange people standing there looking lost and clueless. Miss Celeste shook her finger at them. "It's rude to stare!" Sarah jogged over. "Yooooooooou'll see…" She grabbed Professor Snape's arm and dragged them towards the huge water ride.  
  
They boarded the ride, Sarah grinning the whole time. "Miss Granger, I don't really understand the-" The ride jerked cutting Snape off. Jethro leaned back in her seat. "Hey Sarah, why exactly is this ride called "splash" mountain?" The coaster got to the top of the hill.  
  
Needless to say, they got their answer within five seconds, as the coaster plunged into the freezing water. Sarah climbed out excidedly, whist the other three got out rather…confused.  
  
After getting off, Snape stopped the group and turned to Sarah, soaking wet along with the rest of them. "Miss Granger, what exactly was the purpose of that?" His mouth twitched.  
  
Sarah grinned. "To get wet!"  
  
Snape looked at his wet robes, then to Celeste who was holding up her puffy drooping dress, then to Jethro looking happy as a lark, and finally again to Sarah who stood grinning, water dripping of her nose. "And we are to…stay wet?" His mouth twitched again.  
  
Sarah nodded idiotically. "They didn't call it splash mountain for nothing silly!" Jethro grinned. "Maybe it would've been more fun if we had clothes like Sarah's…you know…muggle clothes…" Jeth cut a laugh short.  
  
Celeste clapped her hands. "You know, that might be a good idea! Sarah, is there any place where we could buy muggle clothes around here? If that's ok with you Professor…" Professor Snape scowled. Celeste smiled nervously. "Ok then! Sarah lead the way!" 


	2. Muggle Clothes

Wahoo! Next chapter! I dedicate this one to Sevi, because of what I make Snape wear. BWAHAHAHA! God, am I evil…rainbow sandals…BWAHAHAAHA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah ran ahead of the three of them, causing them to huff and puff beneath the Florida sun, their large wet clothes dragging them down. Snape held up his arm "Miss Granger! Stop! MISS GRANGER!" Sarah turned around and jumped up and down, her ponytail flopping around and smacking her in the face.  
  
"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!!" She turned around again and took off in search of one of those pricey souvenir shops, oblivious to the glare on Snape's face, which was accompanied by a twitching muscle in his cheek.  
  
Eventually they reached the shop and Sarah ran in, slamming the door behind them. The door sadly caught Celeste in the face, who fell over in a heaping puddle. Snape paused to snicker at her and then followed Sarah inside. Celeste pouted as Jethro helped her up; obviously upset it hadn't been the Professor.  
  
The man behind the counter glared at the large trails of water that they were leaving, and slid his glasses up his nose. "Halloween was last season…" He started laughing nasally and scratching his fiery red hair. Sarah squinted. He looked an awful lot like Percy Weasly. She shrugged it off and started throwing clothing off the racks and into Snape's arms.  
  
Snape found himself buried underneath a mountain of muggle clothes five minutes later, to which Celeste giggled at. "Miss Granger do we really need all THIS?!" Snape held up a small child's shirt that read, "My parents went to Disney Land and all I got back was this crappy tee shirt". Sarah nodded. "YES! ALL OF IT! NOW GO AND CHANGE!" She shoved a large pile of clothing into each of their arms and ushered them off into the changing room, much to their bewilderment.  
  
"Miss Granger…I don't think that this seems correct…" Snape walked out of the dressing home wearing a Mickey Mouse hoodie underneath a bright pink tee shirt, which read, "I need a hug". He was wearing one of those khaki fishermen's hats and a pair of khaki shorts to match, a pair of rainbow flips flops on his feet. Sarah looked him up and down and gagged at his extremely hairy legs. "One second…" She dashed off and come back with a pair of black knee socks with flames on them. "HERE! NOW ITS PERFECT!" Snape admired himself in the mirror.  
  
"You know…I do think I fit in rather well…" He did a little spin and smirked. Sarah clapped her hands and jumped up and down "Yippee Skippee!"  
  
Celeste came out next wearing a dark green sundress and cork sandals, a sun hat on her head. She smiled and spun around. "Sarah, I didn't like the clothes you picked out so I chose this. I think it's pretty!" She giggled ditzly and Sarah frowned.  
  
"Oh fine. Whatever. Just take this…" She pinned a large Mickey head pin on Celeste's dress. "It's suitable." Celeste looked over at the Professor and read his shirt. "AWWW!" She attacked him and wrapped him in a hug. He paused for a moment shocked, and then started shoving her off "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Celeste pointed at the shirt, pouting. "You said you needed a hug…" She whimpered, obviously hurt.  
  
Sarah knocked on Jethro's door. "ARE YOU DONE YET!?!" Jethro kicked the door back. "I'm not coming out!" Sarah glared and kicked it back. "YES YOU ARE!" She unlocked the door from the outside and dragged Jethro out by her arm.  
  
Jethro scowled at Sarah. She was wearing a knee length black skirt with Mickey Mouse heads on it and a Donald duck hoodie. Atop her head was a mouse ears hat and upon her feet were those souvenir Aladdin genie shoes. Sarah snickered a little bit, but clapped her hands. "You look just like a muggle!" She began running around the store as Jethro kicked her in the shin. "OW! OW! OWWWW!" 


End file.
